


Alone

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-08
Updated: 2006-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Jed has complications from a simple cold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Chapter 1

 

“How do you feel?

 

“Abbey, for the third time in the last five minutes, I feel fine.  I just have a cold.”

 

“Jed, you know that the President never has ‘just a cold’.  He has pneumonia or bronchitis or something bad.  He never has a ‘cold’.”

 

They both laughed.  

 

“I told you this was only a cold and that’s all it is.”

 

“Let me check you out.”

 

“Abbey, it’s eleven o’clock in the morning.  If you want to play doctor, can’t you wait until tonight?”

 

“Jed!”  Abbey’s face blushed at the implied action.

 

“I’m fine, Abbey.  I’m going back to the West Wing.  See you tonight.”

 

After a brief kiss, Jed turned and left Abbey’s office.  

 

He was tired.  The last few nights he had spent more time in the Situation Room than in his bedroom.  

 

And this cold he’d been carrying around had just been dragging him down.  

 

They had a state dinner tonight and he had a speech tomorrow.  

 

After that, he and Abbey were going to Camp David and just sleep the weekend away.  They both were tired and simply needed to rest.  ‘Of course rest, didn’t always mean sleep, did it?’  Jed smiled as he went through the West Wing on his way to the Oval Office.  The staff saw the smile and thought that the President sure was in a good mood.  That was good news for them.

 

“Leo, what’s next?”  as he settled down for another afternoon of meetings and paperwork.

  

 


	2. Alone

Chapter 2

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“God damn it, Abbey.  Quit asking.  I’m fine.”

 

“You must not be.  We don’t normally leave this early.”

 

“Eleven is not early.  It’s only one hour earlier than normal.”

 

“What did I just say?  When you break your routine, people notice.”

 

 “They didn’t notice us leave.”

 

“Jed!  The hell they didn’t!  You ‘are’ the President of the United States.  Of course people notice when we leave a function early.”

 

“Abbey, just shut up, okay?  I’m fine and that is the end of the story.”

 

Softening her voice, Abbey continued to worry about Jed.   “You look tired and seem a little out of sorts.”

 

“Well, that took a rocket scientist to figure out, didn’t it?”  It was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

 

“Let me tell you something, jackass.  I know you don’t feel well, but you don’t have to get pissed at me.  I’m only trying to help.”

 

Abbey turned and went into the bathroom to change her clothes.  Jed knew he should apologize about what he said, but right now he didn’t care.  He changed into some sweats and went into the bathroom. 

 

“Where’s that cold medicine I’m taking?  You know the kind, that puts you completely out so one can get some sleep.”

 

“You mean this?”  Abbey held up a bottle that looked empty.  “You don’t have any more.”

 

“Well, get me some.”

 

“Jed, I’m not going to ask the staff to go out at midnight just to get you some over the counter medicine.  It’ll wait til morning.”

 

“How can I sleep with my head all stuffy and every time I lay my head down I start coughing?”

 

“Well, you should have thought about it earlier.”

 

“I’m the President and my staff is here to do anything I tell them to.”

 

“Yes, Jed, you are the President.  But you will also be a pain in the butt if you ask them to go out at this hour.  I know the Medical Office probably has something, if you want to call them.”

 

“No.  I want this stuff.”

 

“Well, then I would suggest you shut up and go to bed.  And remember to ask someone tomorrow.  And ‘ask’ them, Jed.  Don’t tell them anything.”

 

Jed left the bathroom pouting.  He wanted this stuff.  It was the only thing that gave him a good night’s sleep when he had such a terrible cold.

 

As Jed made his way to the bed, the phone was ringing.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Sir, it’s Leo.  It’s starting up again.  You need to come back to the Situation Room.”

 

“God, Leo.  I’m tired.  Is it really that important?”

 

Leo knew it was a tired and cranky President talking so he tread lightly.  He didn’t feel really rested himself.  Multiple nights in a row was taking its toll on everybody.

 

“Yes, sir.  Sorry, Mr. President.  We can’t control when these problems arise.”

 

“I know, Leo.  I’m sorry.  I’ll be right there.”

 

As he changed clothes, he yelled at Abbey in the bathroom.  “Hon, got to go back to the West Wing.  Good night.”

 

Abbey came out of the bathroom.  “Jed, you’re too tired.  You’re running yourself into the ground.”

 

“I know, but I have to go.  See you in the morning.  Love you.”

 

He walked over to kiss his wife and then decided that he didn’t want to taste the cream she was cleaning her face with.  So he just blew her one.  

 

“Love you too, hon.  Don’t stay out too late.”  Abbey blew him a kiss in return.

 

With that, he was gone.  Abbey returned to the bathroom, shaking her head.  

 

To herself she said, “Jed, this job is going to kill you.  You have got to slow down.”

  


	3. Alone

Chapter 3

 

“Good morning.”  Abbey leaned in to kiss him.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Six.  Breakfast is on its way.  What time did you get in?  I never heard you.”

 

Jed sat up in bed, rubbing his face, trying to keep his eyes open.

 

“I think it was about three or four.  I don’t really remember.  All I know is that I changed my clothes…oops, maybe I didn’t change my clothes,” as he realized he still had on his clothes from last night.

 

He had never slept in his clothes before, well not in the White House.  A few times in college, a few times when he had been up all night with one of the children, but never in the White House.  

 

Maybe he really was as exhausted as he felt.

 

“Well, jump in the shower.  I’ll bring your coffee in the bathroom as soon as it arrives.”

 

“Okay.”

 

He felt refreshed as he dressed and then sat down for a quick bite.  

 

His first meeting was seven-thirty and then the normal items during the day until his speech at a downtown hotel at two.  

 

Then tonight, he and Abbey would leave and go to Camp David.  Hopefully, the situation that had kept him and Leo up all night the past few nights had finally been resolved and he could get some restful sleep.

 

He kissed Abbey goodbye and went to work.  Just a normal, crazy Presidential workday lay ahead.

 

***

 

“I want to thank you for inviting me here today.  I have always been a strong advocate for physicians and the work they do.  You might know I have a serious relationship with one particular physician…”

 

The crowd laughed.  Jed thought it was always good to get a crowd laughing before he got down to serious business.

 

“I’m here today to give you my thoughts on how the current  healthcare system can be improved with everybody’s help, including the federal government.”

 

The speech continued fine for the next fifteen minutes.  The President was acting Presidential.  Strong, forceful words that his speechwriters had taken from his own thoughts and crafted into some of the finest phrases that had ever been produced.

 

But soon, Charlie noticed he was skipping words and hunting for phrases.  This was not the powerful orator that he knew Jed Bartlet to be.  Something was happening.  

 

Charlie looked closer and noticed that the President seemed to be holding onto the podium tighter with each passing word.  Beads of sweat were materializing on his pale face.  

 

Charlie noticed the swaying just before it happened.  The President swayed just a little too much to his right side and toppled over, hitting the chair that he had been sitting in.  

 

As the audience gasped, a Secret Service agent and Charlie ran out onto the stage to assess the situation.  

 

Kneeling quickly by his side, Charlie checked his pulse, and found it to be racing.  The President continued to lay unconscious while a slow trickle of blood appeared from the back of his head.

 

“Eagle is down.  I repeat, Eagle is down.”

 


	4. Alone

Chapter 4

 

“Is the First Lady available?” as Leo turned the corner into the First Lady’s office suite.

 

Not stopping for an answer, he knocked and then opened the door.

 

Abbey was on the phone, but saw the pained expression on Leo’s face.  

 

“I’ll call you back,” as she stood.

 

“What is it, Leo?  What has happened?”  The fear was rising.  Leo doesn’t just pop in her office for a quick visit.  “Is it Jed?”

 

Leo walked over to the bank of televisions on her wall, and turned one to C-Span.  

 

“Watch this.  He’s okay, but this will tell you what happened.”

 

Abbey watched in horror as they replayed the 30 seconds prior to his fainting and then the chaos that followed.

 

“What do you mean he’s okay?  Has he been taken to a hospital?  Which one?  I’m on my way.”

 

“Abbey, wait a minute.  Jed’s fine.  He regained consciousness in the ambulance and hasn’t stopped complaining yet about having to go the hospital.  He cut his head when he fell, but the paramedics say it looks like a flesh wound.  They’re taking him to GW to check him out and then they’ll probably discharge him.  You know how picky the Service is when it comes to Jed’s health.  They just don’t want to take chances.”

 

“I’m still going.”

 

“Okay.  But please believe me when I say he’s fine.  I’ll get a car pulled around.”

 

“Thanks, Leo.”

 

***

 

“Now, why did you go and do something so stupid?”  

 

Abbey was sitting by the President’s side in the GW emergency room.  He still had nasal oxygen and an IV.  The ER doctor had told her that he was severely dehydrated so they were trying to pump some fluids in him.  He had a mild concussion, but nothing that concerned the doctors.

 

The gash turned out to be a little deeper than thought, but it had been closed with a few stitches and a bandage placed over it.  The area around it had been shaved and Jed was also complaining about that.

 

“Abbey, I fainted.  One does not faint on purpose.  I guess the exhaustion and my cold finally got to me under those hot lights and I just fainted.  When I came to in the ambulance, nobody would listen to me.  I just fainted.”

 

“Yeah, well you fainted so the whole world could see it.  The girls have already tracked me down to ask if they should come home.  I told them no, that was just another one of their father’s antics.  You need to take better care of yourself, Jed.  No rest for the past three nights and this cold has taken everything out of you.”

 

“I’m sorry, Abbey.  I didn’t plan this.”

 

Abbey leaned up to give him a kiss.  “I know sweetie, but it scared me to death.  Try not to repeat this any time soon.”

 

“Okay.  I promise.  Now, when can I go home?”

  

 


	5. Alone

Chapter 5

 

Jed was discharged about an hour later.  The doctors wanted to admit him overnight for observation, but he was just as adamant about going home.  Besides, he had his personal physician in case something happened.

 

Wheeled out to the front door, he rose from the wheelchair and walked, still slightly unsteady on his feet, toward the limousine.  Of course, pictures of this were instantly broadcast throughout the United States and the world.  He managed to slide inside before exhaustion kicked in and he leaned back against the cool comfort of the leather seat.  

 

As the car pulled away from the hospital, Abbey made her announcement.

 

“We’re not going back to the Residence.  We’re going straight to Andrews and Marine One will take us to Camp David.  I’ve already arranged for our stuff to be brought out tonight so there’s no need for you to return.”  

 

Looking at Jed for his reaction, she held up her hand as she saw him about to protest.

 

“Leo agrees with me and as of right now our weekend has started.  He knows how to reach you in case you’re needed.  Otherwise, it’s rest and recreation this weekend.”

 

Jed looked at his wife, flipped his eyebrows, and said, “Recreation?  Just what type you had in mind?  Can we start it now?”

 

“Jed, it all depends on how you feel.  How are you feeling, by the way?”

 

“I’m tired and my head hurts, but I did cut it open.”

 

“You didn’t ‘cut it open’.  It was only six stitches.  That’s not ‘cutting it open’.”

 

“It’s my head.”

 

“Yes, it is your head, but you didn’t cut it open.”

 

“I did too.”

 

“Shut up, pumpkin.”

 

“Going to make me?”

 

Abbey looked at her husband.  “Jed, sometimes you can be a pain in the…”

 

Abbey didn’t a chance to finish because of the powerful tongue that was placed in her mouth as she was speaking.  She sat back and let Jed do what he did so expertly.  It had been too long between encounters and both of their bodies reacted quickly to the stimulation.

 

He kneaded her breasts through the silk of her suit blouse and felt her nipples tighten with anticipation.  He smiled through their conjoined lips as he heard her breath catch.  His groin tightened with the knowledge that they both soon would be ready for some long-denied action.

 

“Jed…”

 

“Mmmmm?” as his lips nibbled on her neck at the spot where she always lost her sense of reality.

 

“We can’t.  Not yet anyway.”  She squirmed against the seat as he continued to push her into the soft upholstery. 

 

“Why not?  I’m ready and I bet you are too.”

 

“Sir, we’re at Andrews.”

 

Jed jerked up as he heard the agent’s voice on the intercom.  “Damm!”

 

“That's why not.  I was almost ready for you as well.”

 

“We’re not finished yet.”  

 

Both of them smiled.  

 

It took them both a minute to regain some semblance of composure before leaving the limousine and walk to the waiting helicopter.  As they climbed in and sat next to each other, the anticipation of a successful completion to their foreplay in the limousine made each tingle with excitement.

 

And both them silently wished the helicopter would fly faster.

 


	6. Alone

Chapter 6

 

Upon their arrival at Camp David, the phone was ringing.

 

“Shit.”

 

“I’ll go change.  Don’t be long.”  Abbey smiled at her husband, licked her lips, then waltzed into their bedroom in the Presidential cabin.  There was nothing to change into and she knew it.  But would Jed realize it as well?  She only hoped that whoever was on the phone had a very short conversation.

 

It was Leo.  “How are you feeling, sir?”

 

“Well, Leo, my face is flushed, my heart rate is high, and I’m kind of uncomfortable standing here by the phone while my lovely wife is changing into nothing.  Is there something you need?”

 

“Well, if you put into those terms, I guess not.  Have a great night.”

 

“Well, Leo I will, if you would only hang up.”

 

“Yes, sir.”  The phone line went dead.  

 

“About time.”  Jed walked over to the bedroom, anticipating what he would find behind the closed door.  And he wasn’t disappointed.  Abbey had sprawled out on the bed, naked as the day she was born.

 

“What are you waiting for?”

 

“Nothing” as he rapidly pulled his own clothes off and crawled up next to her.  “What are you waiting for?”

 

“You.”

 

“Well, what else are you waiting for?”

 

Abbey looked down at his swollen penis and smiled.  “That.”

 

“Well, let me see about getting you two acquainted.”  Moving on top of her, he leaned over and started nibbling her neck again as one hand played with her hardened nipples and firm breasts.

 

“Is that better?”

 

“No.”

 

“Well, let me see what I can do.”

 

His hand moved between her legs and found her moist and warm awaiting him.  As he rubbed her clit with his thumb and inserted two fingers into her opening, she began to purr.  That was his signal that he had hit the right spot.  As he continued to excite her, she began to squirm with anticipation.  

 

“Jed, I miss you.”

 

“I’m right here.”

 

“I miss YOU.  You know what I need.”

 

He moved over her and aligned himself with her.  She moaned in satisfaction with the feeling of fullness as he slid into her.

 

“Is that better?”

 

“Much.”  She pulled his head down and gave him another long, deep kiss.

 

The rest of the evening was spent playing adult games.  Both parties were satisfied at the outstanding results of their recreation. 

 

It was after midnight before they dropped off to sleep.  But this time it had been Abbey keeping Jed up past his bedtime.  No complaints were heard from the President.

 

 


	7. Alone

Chapter 7

 

Abbey woke up the next morning and stretched.  Jed was sleeping soundly at her side.  She smiled at the memory of last night.  It was about time she had had her husband to herself for one night.  Leo meant well, but he couldn’t do the same things for Jed as she could. 

 

The sunlight poured into the bedroom windows.  She rolled over and looked at the clock.  Eight-fifteen.  They really were tired.  

 

She quietly left the bed to her sleeping husband and went into the bathroom.  Then she remembered that their bags were supposed to have been brought in last night.  

 

Throwing on a robe that was kept at the cabin, she made her way to the den where they had been left. 

 

The Service had gotten real smart not to interrupt them when they were up here.  Maybe they knew what was going on behind closed doors.  Maybe they didn’t.  But she appreciated their discretion.  She would have to thank Ron.

 

After getting dressed, she ordered breakfast and went in to wake Jed.  

 

“Hey, sleepy head.  Breakfast will be here shortly.”

 

There was no movement from that side of the bed.

 

“Jed, I said it’s time to get up.” She walked over to his side of the bed and shook her sleeping husband.

 

“Jed! Wake UP!”

 

But he didn’t respond to the shake or the loud voice. 

 

She leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips.  That would usually be the one thing that would not fail to wake him.  But there was no movement this time. 

 

“Jed!  Jed!  Wake up.”  Because of yesterday’s accident, she was beginning to get frightened.  ‘Okay, calm down.  It’s not what you think.’  At least she hoped that it wasn’t what she thought.

 

But after repeated attempts, she still couldn’t arouse him.  

 

Trying not to panic, she ran outside to get some help from the two agents on the front porch.  “I can’t get the President to wake up.  Something is wrong.”  In a matter of seconds, the two agents present ran inside to help the First Lady.

 

“I can’t get him to respond to me.  You need to call for assistance.”

 

One of the agents spoke into his wrist mic and put out a call for an ambulance and additional medical personnel.

 

In a matter of minutes, the paramedics had confirmed the President’s lack of consciousness.  His dressing from yesterday had some spots of blood on it but it was minimal bleeding from the closed incision.

 

One of the paramedics turned to Abbey.  “Mrs. Bartlet, he needs to be in the hospital.  I understand an ambulance has been called.”

 

“An ambulance will take too long.  He needs to go by helicopter.”  Abbey knew Jed’s problem had to be related to his head injury yesterday.  He didn’t have time to go by ambulance.

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

A medical helicopter soon landed on the property and in minutes the unconscious President was on his way to Bethesda.  

 

Abbey followed by car, just praying that Jed would reach help in time.  

 

That it wasn’t already too late.

 


	8. Alone

Chapter 8

 

Upon arrival at Bethesda, Jed was taken directly to Radiology where a CT scan was done.  A clot had formed at the place of the gash.  Apparently, it had oozed enough overnight to cause a hematoma which in turned put pressure on the brain.  By squeezing the brain, it produced a coma and thereby preventing his arousal this morning.

 

By the time Abbey arrived, the President was being wheeled into emergency surgery.  

 

“I want to see him now.”  This statement was made to the charge nurse in the Emergency Room who had intercepted the First Lady as she made her entrance into the hospital.

 

“No, ma’am.  The surgery has already started.  The doctors are extremely busy right now.”

 

Abbey knew that, but it didn’t help her.  With resignation, she turned away.  

 

“Ma’am, you should go upstairs to the Presidential suite.  You should be more comfortable there and the doctors can find you afterwards.”  Her agent was trying to get Abbey in a more secure location.

 

“I guess you’re right.  Thanks.”

 

Abbey entered the suite and walked aimlessly around the room.  Her whole life was in the operating room fighting for his.  

 

Since the girls didn’t know, she would wait to talk with them.  Maybe she would have good news.

 

A quiet knock on the door brought her back to the present.

 

“Yes?”

 

The door opened and Leo walked in.  

 

“Ron called and told me what was going on.  So I decided to come out and check for myself.  Any news?”

 

“No.  The surgery apparently just got started.”  Abbey was relived that she didn’t have to be alone.  “Thanks for coming.”

 

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

 

Her eyes filled with tears that refused to stay put.  

 

Leo walked over to her and put his arms around his fearful friend.  “He’ll be okay, won’t he?”

 

“I don’t know.  I mean, if it’s related to yesterday then I don’t know.  Head injuries are tricky.  If that’s what it is.  Damn doctors, why don’t they come out to tell me what’s going on?  Or at least send somebody?

 

Leo smiled.  “You’re a surgeon Abbey.  You know how busy you are at the start of any operation.”

 

“But this time it’s my husband.  It’s different.”

 

Leo sighed.  Abbey was too emotionally distraught right now to understand the illogical nature of her statement.

 

“I should have made him stay in GW.  But he wanted so bad to get out of there.  You know how much he hates hospitals and doctors.”  Abbey laughed.  “Well, he certainly doesn’t have any choice in the matter now, does he?”

 

Leo didn’t answer.  He knew that it was just a rhetorical question.

 

They both began the waiting.


	9. Alone

Chapter 9

 

“Mrs. Bartlet?”

 

The strange voice pierced through Abbey’s sleep.  

 

Where was she?  

 

Oh, at Bethesda, waiting for news about Jed.

 

“Yes?”  Abbey awoke from a dreamless sleep.

 

“I’m Dr. Wilson and the Chief of Neurosurgery here at Bethesda.”

 

‘Why did doctors have to waste precious time and introducing themselves?’  Abbey swore she would never do that again.

 

“The President is in Recovery and should be back here sometime in the next two hours.”

 

“What did you find?”

 

“A large blood clot at the site of the head injury he suffered yesterday.”

 

Abbey shook her head, trying to get focused on what he was saying.

 

Doctor Wilson continued.  “As a physician, you know that there are still potential complications to this acute subdural hematoma and the next twenty-four hours are critical.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But I hope that he will make a total recovery.”

 

“Thank you, Dr. Wilson.  I appreciate everything you’ve done.”

 

“My pleasure, ma’am.”

 

As the doctor left, Leo turned to Abbey.  "Are you going to be okay?"

 

Abbey nodded.  "Yeah, as long as Jed is.  Even now I feel alone.  I can’t just call him up or make a surprise visit.  What will I do if something happens, Leo? How do I live without him?"

 

"You won't have to make that choice.  You heard what the doctor said.  He anticipates a complete recovery. And Jed should be back here in a couple of hours."

 

Abbey looked at their best friend with tears in her eyes.  "Leo, a head injury is serious.  Especially when it is caused by a hematoma.  I've seen many people die in such a situation.  And many who didn't were impaired the rest of their lives.  What if that happens to Jed?  I know he would rather be dead than incapacitated in some way."

 

"Abbey, your medical knowledge is getting ahead of you. Try to believe what the doctor said."

 

"I want to Leo. God knows, I want to."

 

***

 

Jed was brought to the room about two and a half hours later.  He was off the ventilator, but still in a coma.  His head was wrapped in white bandages, covering the burr hole that was drilled to drain the blood clot.

 

Abbey sat by his side, praying for his recovery.  She had called the girls, but told them that there was nothing they could do.  Liz and Ellie had reluctantly agreed to stay where they were, but Zoey was insistent on coming out.  

 

Abbey didn’t have the strength to fight her.

 

 


	10. Alone

Chapter 10

 

 

Over the course of the next few hours, Abbey was relieved to note that Jed’s coma was lifting.  He responded to pain, then to light touch.  By late evening, he responded to commands to move his hands and legs.  Good news.

 

Around ten pm, Abbey leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss.  Zoey rolled her eyes.  Her parents were so loving at times it embarrassed her.

 

Jed’s eyes flickered open.  He looked at Abbey and gave a weak smile.

 

“Hi, hon.  Long time.”  His eyes closed quickly.

 

“Let me tell the doctor that you’re awake.  I’ll be right back.”

 

Jed nodded.  

 

Abbey exited the room and went to the nurse’s station.  

 

“Would you please notify Dr. Wilson that the President is awake?  I think...”

 

“MOM!!!  Come quick!”  Zoey was screaming.  

 

Abbey and the nurse ran into the room to see Jed having Grand Mal seizures.  His neck was arched backwards and the rest of his body was stiff.  His eyes were open but not focused.  The bed was shaking from the intensity of his tremors.

 

The nurse hit the emergency call button and went over to protect the President’s body from being injured.  She held his head down and reached for the tongue blade so he wouldn’t bite his tongue.  Abbey remained frozen to her spot, unable to offer even the barest assistance.

 

Shortly, the seizures stopped.  

 

By this time, the emergency staff had arrived, with Dr. Wilson. 

 

“Get him to Neuro ICU right now.  GO!”

 

The President’s bed was quickly unlocked and pushed out of the door.  The team ran the bed down to the elevator, with Ron running after it, barking orders into his hand mic.

 

“Mrs. Bartlet, I don’t have to tell you how serious this is.  I’ll have to do some tests, but I think his intracranial pressure has increased.  We’ll just have to see.  I’ll be back when I have some news.”

 

With those few words, he was gone. 

 

Zoey came over to her mother and the two women comforted each other.  

 

Only God knew what would happen now.

 

***

 

Abbey waited two hours for some news.  But the doctor hadn’t come back.

 

She went to the Nurse’s desk to ask if they had heard anything.  They hadn’t.

 

Abbey figured that the staff had their hands full, but damnit, she needed to know what was happening. 

 

So she asked the person that had to know what was going on at all times.

 

“Agent, could you please tell me where the President is at the current time?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.  I’ll ask.”

 

After some quiet conversation, the agent turned to her and said, “He is currently in the operating room.”

 

“Thanks.”  That was not the news Abbey had wanted to hear.  Her fear intensified ten fold after that short statement.  It meant that whatever had happened was not good.  It meant that the progress obtained during the day had been neutralized.  It meant that Jed was sicker.  It meant that he could die. 

 

She and Zoey paced the room for another three hours before there was a knock on the door.

 

A very exhausted Doctor Wilson came in and motioned for them to sit down.

 

Abbey tried to read his expression, but the only emotion his face was showing was exhaustion.

 

“Mrs. Bartlet, after the President left here, he had another series of seizures on the way to the ICU.  So we took him directly to surgery.  A bleeder I didn’t see during the first surgery formed another clot near the site of the first one.  I’m sorry I didn’t have the chance to let you know what was happening.”

 

“I understand your priority was my husband.  What is his current situation?”  Abbey’s calm, professional voice belied the fear that was overwhelming her.

 

Any doctor hated to share this news.  “It’s bad.  He’s not breathing on his own and after surgery I couldn’t get even the most basic reflexes.”  He looked down and then back into eyes full of fear.  A physician in her own right, he knew that she knew what he was about to tell her.

 

“In fact, the only reflex I was able to obtain was the Babinski.”

 

Abbey just looked at the doctor with total horror.  

 

“Mom, is that bad?”

 

Abbey then remembered that Zoey was sitting by her side.

 

“Yes, Zoey.  It’s bad.  The Babinski reflex is seen only in infants and should not be present after the age of two.  The fact that your father has it indicates possible damage to the brain or some of the nerve fibers going to the brain.”

 

“Is he dying, Mom?”

 

“I don’t know.  He could be.”  Abbey’s calm demeanor crumbled with those words.  The tears came in torrents as she hugged her youngest daughter.  Jed could die.  He could be dying at this very moment.

 


	11. Alone

Chapter 11

 

Doctor Wilson agreed to let Abbey and Zoey see Jed.  

 

He escorted them to the ICU where the President was wired and tubed in every possible way.  Abbey immediately recognized the intracranial pressure catheter coming from her husband’s head.  He had a catheter in his neck, measuring his heart function.  Abbey knew that everything she saw meant that Jed was critically ill.  It also meant that he could die at any time.  It wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge.  That further compromised her fragile emotional state.

 

Zoey just stayed frozen to one spot.  She didn’t have the knowledge that Abbey did, but knew that it was very bad.  Tears silently slid down her face.  She knew that this could be the last time that she saw her father alive.  If indeed, he could be considered alive now.

 

After a few minutes, they both turned and left the room.

 

After returning to the suite, Abbey called the other two and asked them to come now.  The Service would make sure that they arrived safe.  She wanted the family to be together.  

 

Although it was three am, she called Leo to tell him what was going on. 

 

“Leo, its bad.  Jed’s not breathing on his own and appears to have some brain damage.  My brilliant husband, a brilliant man with brain damage, I just can’t deal with that thought.”

 

Leo paused, trying to get his thoughts together.  “Oh God, Abbey.  I’m so sorry.  How sure are the doctors, Abbey?  I mean how could they know so soon?”

 

“He still doesn’t have normal reflexes and he’s not triggering the ventilator.  If he could do at least that, we could know that the basic respiratory function was intact and there would be a chance of survival.  It’s bad, Leo.  Real bad.”  Abbey’s tears fell even during the conversation.

 

“I’m scared, Leo.  I haven’t told the girls how bad it could be but they know that their father is critically ill.  Zoey couldn’t even touch him when we saw him for a few minutes.  She just stood there like a deer caught in the headlights.  Of course, I wasn’t much better.  Oh God, Leo what will I do without him?  We’re so one person.  One soul.  You know that.  In fact, everyone knows that.  It’s not like it’s a state secret.  But do I want only half of him or do I release him of his earthly bonds?”  The sobs that she had been able to hold back burst through the dam of control.

 

“Abbey, what the hell are you talking about?  Have they talked to you about turning off machines?  Is it that bad?”

 

“Not yet.  But I know that even if he lives he could be severely incapacitated and he would never want to live that way.  We’ve already talked about what I would do if his MS became worse.  He wanted to live in spite of his disabilities, but this is different.”

 

“How different is it?  You would still have him.”

 

“But God, Leo, what amount of man would be left for me to be around?  

 

“Abbey, I know it’s hard to think about it right now but did he leave a living will?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And what were his wishes?”

 

“For everything to be done.”

 

“Well then, that’s your choice.  You have to give him every opportunity to make it.  You have to say no to the doctors when they start asking.”

 

Abbey nodded.  “I know that Leo.  In my brain that is.  But my heart aches for him.  He wouldn’t want to be a vegetable.”

 

“Thank God you don’t have to make the decision now.  Abbey, make me a promise.”

 

“What?”

 

“A promise that you’ll call me when the decision has to be made.  I’ll be there in a flash.  You shouldn’t have to make the decision by yourself.”

 

“I’ll have the girls here.”

 

“But you need me there.  Promise me.”

 

“Okay.  I promise.  I guess I should hang up so you can get some sleep.”

 

“Call me anytime, you know that Abbey.  Call me anytime.”

 

“Thanks, Leo.  You’re the best friend a person can have.”

 

“Call me Abbey.  Call me first.”

 

“I promise.  Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

************

 

By four, Abbey and Zoey were trying to get some rest.  Zoey didn’t want to rest until her mother did so Abbey agreed to lie down on the sofa.  She only intended to rest until Zoey was asleep, but her total fatigue and exhaustion was too much.  Almost before her head touched the fabric, Abbey was asleep.

 

 

 


	12. Alone

Chapter 12

 

“Mrs. Bartlet, I need to talk with you.”

 

“Mom, wake up.  The doctor is here to talk with us.”

 

Abbey struggled to wake up.  She sat up and saw Liz, Ellie, and Zoey standing by her.  Dr. Wilson was sitting in the chair across from her.

 

“What time is it?

 

“Ten.”

 

“Ten?!”

 

“Yes, Mom.”

 

“Why did you let me sleep so late?  How’s your father?”

 

“Dr. Wilson is here. He wants to talk with all of us.”

 

Abbey finally realized what her girls were saying.  She took Zoey and Ellie’s hands in hers while Liz went around her back and enveloped her mother in a hug.  Whatever, the news, they would face the future together.

 

She looked at the exhausted physician sitting across from her, this time with a smile on his face.

 

“Mrs. Bartlet, I finally have some good news.”

 

Abbey’s heart leaped into her throat.  “Good news?  Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.  We’ve been giving the President medication all night to decrease the swelling of his brain and I think we may have finally turned the corner.  His intracranial pressure has decreased and there have been no more seizures.  He’s triggering the ventilator so much that we have turned down the settings.  The Babinski reflex has disappeared and he is slowly regaining normal reflexes.  It’s still a mild response, but he has at least regained them.  He is currently undergoing another MRI so we can see if there has been any more bleeding.  We don’t think so, but we need to make sure.  We’ve upgraded his condition to critical and stable.  We’re not completely out of the woods, but it’s a lot better than last night.”

 

Abbey squeezed her daughters’ hands.  “I really want to believe it.  When can we see him?”

 

“Give us a couple of hours.  In fact, I think we can even bring him back here.  We have to get him settled again after the MRI.  I’ll let you know.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

After he left, Abbey stood up and hugged each of her daughters.  “I’m so glad each of you is here.  I feel so alone without your father.”


	13. Alone

Chapter 13

 

Jed was brought back to the suite and, over the next few days, monitored closely for any further problems.  

 

His reflexes returned, his coma lightened, but he still did not wake up.

 

On the third day after the second surgery, Abbey and Dr. Wilson had a conference.

 

“Why hasn’t he come out of it?  The coma is very light now and he responds to stimuli, but why won’t he wake up?”  Abbey was worried and frustrated.  She knew that the longer Jed went without waking up the greater the chance of him not ever doing so.

 

“Mrs. Bartlet, I’m sure you know that the President’s brain has suffered major trauma and you also know that the brain is not an organ that we understand very well.  I’m pleased that his coma has lightened and I take that as a good sign.  You should too.  I realize you’re anxious, but we’re basically dealing with the unknown here.  We just don’t have a handle to what degree his MS is playing a part in all of this.  All I can say is just be patient.  We have had specialists here from John Hopkins and they agree that it is just a wait and see situation.”

 

Abbey then realized she was asking for something that was not in the doctor’s control.  “I’m sorry, Dr. Wilson.  I know you’re doing everything possible.  I have also talked to the specialists.  I just want my husband back.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.  Please call me if I can do anything more.”  

 

Abbey was now alone with Jed.  She had to ask for help from a different specialist.

 

She walked over to his bedside, sat in a chair, and bowed her head.

 

“Dear Father, I know we ask a lot of You and You have been so generous.  Thank You for that.  Right now, I’m asking for Your touch.  For Your touch to awaken this wonderful man who has been a part of my life forever.  We have brought three beautiful girls into this world and he has done so much for You on this earth.  Without him, I am alone.  He is so much a part of me now that I am not whole without him.  If it is Your will, then bring this man back to me.  I can not bear the thought of being alone if he went away.  If you took him.  We still have many years together, but only You know what’s best.  In Your name, I pray.  Amen.”  

 

Abbey crossed herself and stared at the face lying before her.

 

What did she see?  Was her mind playing tricks on her?  Did she really see a smile?

 

“Jed!  Wake up.  If you can hear me, then open those damn eyes.”

 

His lips moved.  “Are you mad at me?’  His eyes flickered open.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I said,…”

 

Abbey’s lips quickly shut him up.  Her tears fell upon his face and gave both of them life.

 

“Jed! I’m so happy.”

 

“Of course, Sweet Knees.  It’s my job to make you happy.”

 

Jed was getting tired from just that small effort.

 

“Jed, I was so alone.  I’m so alone without you.”

 

With a second effort, he opened his eyes to look into hers.

 

“Abbey, you’re never alone.  Not as long as you have me or the Father.  You must always remember that.  You're never alone.”  

 


End file.
